Let Me Kiss You
by Heart Of Courage
Summary: Harry se retrouve enfermé dans un placard avec son professeur honni. Slash SS/HP. Terminée. TRADUCTION.


**Disclamer : **Le monde d'Harry Potter est à JKR, l'histoire originale est de **ssjrice**. Je ne possède que la traduction. J'ai envoyé la demande à l'auteur, qui est restée sans réponse. Si elle est négative, je supprimerai la fiction du site.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Let Me Kiss You<strong>

Harry prenait le chemin des cachots en grognant de mécontentement. «Maudit bâtard graisseux,» gronda t-il, à haute voix.

Il se rendait, bien évidemment, à une nouvelle retenue avec Rogue et il n'en n'était pas franchement ravi.

_Je me demande ce qu'il va encore me faire faire_, se demanda Harry, avec fatalité. _Récurer des chaudrons, trier des ingrédients, écrire mille fois « _Je suis un idiot » _? _Harry grimaça et déboula violemment à l'entrée des cachots. S'arrêtant un moment, il hésita, pensant que les Serpentards n'avaient pas besoin de savoir qu'il était là, sinon Malefoy en profiterait pour se moquer de lui. Il continua son chemin, plus silencieusement cette fois, et marcha lentement vers le bureau de Rogue, avant de se mettre à courir à toute allure en se maudissant mentalement lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il avait deux minutes de retard.

Il s'arrêta devant la porte du bureau et essaya de se recomposer une attitude calme. Il était peut-être en retard, mais il n'allait quand même pas débouler à l'intérieur, essoufflé et pantelant. Il n'allait pas donner d'autres raisons à Rogue de se gausser de lui.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, il ouvrit la porte et entra, fermant la porte derrière lui.

La salle de classe était aussi froide et sombre qu'à l'habitude les flambeaux disposés tout le long du mur de pierre formaient une danse faite d'ombre et de lumière. Les mêmes bocaux écœurants étaient alignés le long des étagères et le même graisseux, froid et sombre professeur de Potions était assis derrière le bureau, fixant Harry d'un regard qui aurait pu tuer un jeune Poufsouffle.

« Ravi que vous vous joignez à moi, Potter, dit calmement Rogue.

- Désolé pour le retard, Professeur, dit Harry, tentant désespérément de ne pas répondre à sa provocation.

- Il semblerait que ça devienne une habitude, siffla Rogue. Si vous étiez vraiment si désolé, vous arriveriez à l'heure, n'est-ce pas, Monsieur Potter ? En outre, vous n'auriez pas de retenues mais comme un insupportable Gryffondor que vous êtes, je pense que vous ne pouvait pas faire autrement. »

Harry le fixa, mais ne dit rien. C'était chaque jour la même chose. Rogue le torturait, lui donnait une retenue, l'insultait, le torturait à nouveau, l'insultait encore pour faire bonne mesure. Il était insupportable lorsqu'il donnait les instructions pour sa retenue et encore insupportable pendant la retenue, puis le cercle vicieux se répétait la journée suivante.

Lorsqu'il ne reçu aucune réponse d'Harry, Rogue se leva et rassembla quelques papiers. « Nous allons faire quelque chose d'un peu différent aujourd'hui, Potter, déclara-t-il, se dirigeant vers une porte derrière son bureau. Cette porte mène à mes appartements personnels. » Les sourcils d'Harry se levèrent. « Et nous allons y travailler. Maintenant, » Son regard se durcit, et il fixa suspicieusement Harry, « Je n'y crois pas beaucoup, mais j'espère que je peux, au moins, compter sur vous pour ne parler à personne de ce que nous allons faire, ou sur de que vous verrez dans mes appartements. Je ne voulais pas vous faire entrer dans le seul endroit qui n'ai pas été touché par vous, mais je n'ai pas le choix, puisque de nombreuses choses dont nous avons besoin sont dans cette pièce et qu'il est simplement impossible de les amener ici. » Il fit une pause, reprit sa respiration et continua : « Puis-je espérer que vous me montrerez le respect que vous me devez et que vous garderez votre bouche fermée en présence de tous vos petits amis ? »

Harry fronça les sourcils, mais hocha la tête.

« Je veux une réponse verbale, Monsieur Potter, dit Rogue d'une voix traînante.

- Très bien. Je ne dirais rien à mes amis. Sauf si vous essayez de me transformer en ingrédients pour potions. Là je les mettrais peut-être au courant, vous voyez ? » Le sarcasme d'Harry était sous-entendu mais son visage exprimait totalement sa colère.

Rogue ricana et son expression devint plus froide. « Oui, bien sûr. Beaucoup de personnes semblent penser que c'est ce que je fais de vous pendant les retenues. Cependant, vous savez que ce n'est pas le cas, alors j'ai bien peur d'avoir à enlever dix points à Gryffondor pour votre arrogance. »

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais Rogue lui fit signe de se taire. « Allons-y. Contrairement à vous, je n'apprécie pas particulièrement les retenues. Je préférerais m'en débarrasser le plus rapidement possible. » Avec ça, il ouvrit la porte et entra, Harry le suivant avec hésitation.

Les appartements de Rogue n'était qu'en partie comme Harry les imaginait. Il y avait, bien évidemment, quelques étagères avec des bocaux d'ingrédients, mais elles occupaient seulement un petit coin de la pièce il y avait également des décorations aux couleurs de Serpentard, mais elles n'étaient pas majoritaires, et des contrastes de marron, beige, et acajou harmonisaient parfaitement la pièce. C'était chic, et confortable avec un feu vacillant dans la cheminée, des meubles en bois brillants et des fauteuils rouges et noirs.

« Vous comptez admirer le salon pendant combien de temps, Monsieur Potter ? grommela Rogue, sortant Harry de sa transe. Nous devons commencer. »

Harry hocha la tête et suivit Rogue jusqu'à une lourde porte en bois, à gauche de la cheminée. Rogue la tint ouverte et révéla un escalier étroit en colimaçon qui semblait descendre directement dans les ténèbres.

Harry déglutit audiblement.

« Aucune crainte à avoir, Potter, dit Rogue d'une voix traînante. Ce n'est pas une salle de torture. Simplement mon laboratoire personnel. »

Suivant son professeur jusqu'en bas des escaliers, Harry passa ses bras autour de lui, se préparant à l'air glacial des cachots et aux pierres sentant l'humidité... ça n'arriva jamais. Regardant autour de lui, Harry se retrouva dans un endroit chaud en sous-sol. Il y avait bien des murs en pierre, mais ils semblaient propres, et pas humides du tout. Ce n'était pas non plus un endroit chaleureux, mais un environnement agréable de travail ayant deux larges tables avec deux chaudrons, des pages de notes, un large canapé dans un coin de la pièce, quelques chaises, de nombreuses étagères d'ingrédients, et un large bureau couvert de papiers.

Harry sursauta lorsqu'il entendit un _bang _sonore. Il se retourna vivement et vit que Rogue avait placé un chaudron sur une des tables. Pressentant que son aide allait être nécessaire, Harry s'approcha et attendit les ordres. Rogue prit quelques minutes pour aller chercher quelques ingrédients et les disposer dans un ordre précis, puis il se tourna vers Harry. « Nous allons préparer une potion, Potter, dit-il, elle est importante, alors essayez de ne pas la faire exploser. Je ne l'ai jamais faite auparavant, donc cela va être compliqué et rigoureux. Aussi, j'ai besoin d'une aide, et malgré que vos notes en potions soient tout à fait catastrophiques, je sais que vous n'êtes pas_ totalement _incompétent. »

Les sourcils d'Harry se haussèrent sous la surprise. Est-ce que Rogue venait juste de lui faire un compliment ? Il lui sembla que c'était le cas, mais qu'il était un peu ambigu.

« C'est une potion pour quoi faire, Professeur ? demanda Harry.

- Ce ne sont pas vos affaires, Potter », siffla Rogue en lui tournant le dos.

Déconcerté, Harry sentit la colère monter en lui. « Je voulais juste savoir ce que nous allons faire, cria-t-il. Vous n'avez pas besoin d'être sans arrêt blessant, Rogue ! »

Celui-ci fit volte-face et fronça les sourcils. « Souvenez-vous, ne dites rien à personne au sujet de cette potion. Maintenant que c'est dit, commençons. »

Harry se renfrogna face à ce changement total de sujet, mais décida de ne rien dire pour cette fois. Rogue lui montra les instructions et lui donna une liste d'ingrédients à aller chercher sur les différentes étagères pendant qu'il préparait le chaudron et qu'il relisait les notes.

Un par un, il plaça les ingrédients sur la table tout en essayant de lire quel était le prochain à aller chercher. Finalement, il en restait qu'un seul : des cristaux pilés. Harry s'arrêta. Il ne se rappelait pas les avoir vu. « Euh... Professeur ? »

Rogue leva la tête et haussa un sourcil. « Qu'y a-t-il, Potter ?

- Où sont les cristaux ? demanda Harry en lui montrant vaguement la liste des ingrédients.

- Le placard, par ici, » répondit Rogue en lui montrant une petite porte.

Harry hocha la tête. « Merci. » S'approchant du placard, il l'ouvrit et vit que c'était le plus grand placard de toute la pièce, il pouvait contenir à peu près une personne et demie. Mais c'était assez étrange à penser, alors Harry se contenta de se dire qu'il pouvait contenir une personne. La différence avec les autres placards venait aussi du fait qu'il était pratiquement vide, à l'exception une étagère élevée où étaient posées quelques boites.

En déduisant que les cristaux devaient s'y trouver, Harry se mit sur la pointe des pieds et essaya d'attraper une boite. « Pourquoi cette foutue étagère est si haute ? » se demanda t-il. Malgré qu'il fasse seulement moins d'un mètre de largeur et un mètre et demi de longueur, le placard faisait bien plus de deux mètres de hauteur. Pourquoi Rogue mettait-il les ingrédients si haut ?

Harry abandonna et rougit d'embarras. Il se retourna et dit doucement, « Pro-professeur ? » Rogue leva la tête une nouvelle fois, agité. « Je n'arrive pas à attraper la boîte. » Avant, Harry ne s'était jamais senti petit. Il faisait près d'un mètre soixante, ce qu'il trouvait plutôt bien pour un adolescent de seize ans. Malheureusement, un mètre soixante n'était pas assez pour atteindre l'étagère placée à deux mètres. Soudainement, Harry réalisa avec horreur qu'il avait juste à prendre sa baguette pour attraper la boite. Il ferma les yeux, attendant la remarque sarcastique que ne manquerait pas de faire son professeur.. A la place, il sursauta lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose le frôler, il ouvrit les yeux et vit Rogue sortir sa baguette pour attraper la boite.

Étonné, Harry fit un pas en arrière et perdit l'équilibre. Il essaya d'attraper la poignée de la porte pour se rattraper et il tomba sur Rogue, il lâcha la poignée alors qu'ils tombaient tous les deux dans le placard, la porte claquant avec un bruit sourd derrière eux.

Horrifié, Harry réalisa qu'il se trouvait au dessus de son professeur, celui-ci respirait difficilement sous lui.

« Otez. Vous. De. Moi. Potter, » gronda dangereusement Rogue. Harry lui aurait obéit avec joie, mais le placard était vraiment trop petit.

Harry essaya de poser ses mains sur le mur de pierres afin de se lever, mais dans l'obscurité totale, il ne parvint qu'à toucher le corps de son professeur. Il allait mourir. Il sentit la main de Rogue se poser fermement sur son torse pour le repousser. Seulement, ils n'avaient pas remarqué que leurs jambes étaient emmêlées et Harry tomba contre le mur lorsque Rogue s'assit. Ils étaient donc dans une position encore plus étrange que la précédente.

Le dos de chacun était pressé contre les murs opposés, leur torse collés l'un à l'autre. Harry savait que le visage de Rogue était seulement à quelques centimètres du sien, car il pouvait sentir la respiration chaude de l'homme sur sa bouche. Il n'osa pas bouger, de peur que leur visage ne se touchent. Un frisson descendit le long de sa colonne vertébrale lorsqu'il sentit que Rogue respirait toujours près de lui. Il pouvait sentir que l'homme le fixait, même s'il ne pouvait rien voir, il détourna le regard.

Rogue attrapa ses bras et modifia leur position. En s'approchant de la porte, le Maître des Potions s'aperçut qu'elle était verrouillée.

« Pourquoi n'essayez-vous pas de jeter un sort sur la porte, monsieur ? demanda timidement Harry, continuant à trembler à cause de la proximité de son professeur.

- Cela serait inutile, répondit calmement Rogue, J'ai enchanté ces portes pour que personne n'accède à mes réserves personnelles sans prononcer un mot de passe... depuis l'extérieur. »

Harry grogna. Bien, alors il était coincé dans un placard minuscule avec le redoutable bâtard graisseux de Poudlard. Magnifique. Foutrement brillant. « Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire alors ? » demanda Harry.

Rogue se détourna de la porte. « Nous allons attendre que quelqu'un descende ici.

- Mais ça peut prendre une éternité ! » s'exclama Harry.

Rogue renifla dédaigneusement. « Brillante déduction, Potter. Mais je suis sûr que le directeur va vite s'apercevoir que son petit prodige a disparu, se moqua-t-il. Je vous félicite. Nous n'avons même pas commencé la potion et vous avez déjà réussi à la gâcher. »

Malgré l'obscurité, Harry le fusilla du regard. « Ce n'est pas de ma faute si vous avez une étagère de plus de deux mètres de haut !

- Vous auriez pu simplement faire léviter les cristaux, imbécile ! Maintenant, bougez vos jambes que je puisse m'asseoir. »

Harry rougit et obéit, ramenant ses genoux contre son torse. Rogue s'assit contre la porte, face à Harry. Aucun des deux ne parla.

Assez rapidement, Harry s'aperçut qu'on ne pouvait pas rester en position fœtale indéfiniment. Ses jambes étaient engourdies et ses fesses étaient terriblement endolories. Ils étaient dans le placard depuis seulement quarante-cinq minutes, mais ça leur avait semblé une éternité. Harry n'avait pas entendu un seul son hormis la respiration calme de Rogue et il commençait à s'énerver.

Effrayé de toucher son professeur si jamais il bougeait, mais encore plus effrayé de perdre ses jambes, Harry les étendit timidement. Elles touchèrent quelque chose qui ne pouvait qu'être la jambe de Rogue et il n'osa plus bouger, de peur que Rogue ne lui coupe la tête.

Rien n'arriva et, pour une raison inconnue, Harry osa un peu plus. Lentement et doucement, il relaxa ses jambes et les étendit contre celles de son vis-à-vis. Les jambes de Rogue étaient étendues également, et étaient ouvertes un peu plus que celles d'Harry. Il ne bougea pas lorsque les jambes du jeune homme se posèrent entre les siennes, elles se frottèrent contre son pantalon et se relaxèrent totalement.

Le cœur d'Harry battit à tout allure suite à ce contact. Pourquoi Rogue n'avait rien fait ? Il s'était préparé à être ensorcelé pour son audace. Peut-être que Rogue était endormi. Pour vérifier sa théorie, Harry chuchota le nom de son professeur.

« Quoi, Potter ? » répondit-il froidement.

Non. Il était éveillé. Essayant d'oublier ses paumes moites et les papillons dans son estomac, Harry décida de dire quelque chose. Il ne voulait pas admettre ses pensées devant son professeur, alors il essaya de se distraire en parlant. « Que devait faire la potion ? »

Il y eut un moment de silence.

« Je suis simplement curieux, ajouta doucement Harry. Je vous promets de n'en parler à personne. »

Encore un silence.

Puis...

« C'était pour me débarrasser de ma marque des ténèbres. »

Harry sut que Rogue avait senti sa tension, mais il se relaxa rapidement et soupira, « Désolé de nous avoir enfermé ici, dit-il doucement.

- Elle n'aurait probablement pas fonctionné, de toutes façons, répondit Rogue dans un murmure.

- Elle n'a jamais été testée ? » demanda Harry.

Rogue se massa les tempes. « Je l'ai inventé, expliqua t-il. Alors personne ne sait seulement qu'elle existe. »

Harry parla sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. «Sérieusement ? dit-il, véritablement intéressé. Je ne serais jamais capable d'inventer quelque chose comme ça. Combien de temps cela vous a-t-il prit ? »

Estomaqué par le soudain intérêt d'Harry, Rogue resta silencieux un moment. « Je... Cela m'a prit quelques années, dit-il. Cinq, pour être exact. » Il n'en dit pas plus, au cas où la curiosité d'Harry serait feinte.

« Vraiment ? s'étonna Harry. Comment avez-vous fait ? Je veux dire, comment savez-vous que ça supprimeras la marque ?

- Je n'en suis pas sûr, répondit simplement Rogue. J'espère juste que les ingrédients fonctionneront. Vous devez réfléchir aux effets de chaque ingrédient : s'ils se neutralisent ou s'ils se renforcent les uns les autres. Les effets que peuvent avoir chacun des ingrédients sur celui qui la boit... »

Pendant près de deux heures, Rogue continua à expliquer tout le processus de la fabrication de la potion. Il parla des effets de chaque ingrédient, les différentes combinaisons, les effets désirés, et tous les autres détails dont il pouvait se rappeler sans ses notes. A sa grande surprise, Harry s'avéra véritablement intéressé par la conversation, le jeune homme posait continuellement des questions ou faisait des commentaires. Il émit même quelques suggestions qui étonnèrent le professeur de potions. Depuis quand le Survivant s'intéressait-il aux potions ?

Pendant qu'ils discutaient, ils avaient lentement bougé dans le placard, essayant d'y être le plus confortable possible. De peur de toucher à nouveau son professeur, Harry était désormais assis au milieu du placard, son dos contre le mur et les genoux pliés afin qu'ils prennent le moins de place possible. Les jambes de Rogue était légèrement pliées au dessus de celles d'Harry, les touchant légèrement.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous si intéressé par cette potion ? demanda soudainement Rogue. Je pensais que vous haïssiez cette matière. »

Harry rit doucement. « Eh bien, je dois admettre que ce n'est pas ma matière préférée, mais ça vient probablement beaucoup du fait que vous me détestez autant. » Rogue tressaillit dans le noir. « En fait, je trouve les potions assez amusantes, quelques fois. Je trouve ça fascinant, la façon dont on peut faire presque n'importe quoi à partir de certains ingrédients. On peut même faire repousser des os ! J'ai toujours trouvé ça cool. Vos idées sont incroyables. Je n'aurais jamais pensé à tout ça.

- Euh... merci, » dit lentement Rogue. Il prit une profonde inspiration et murmura : « Je ne vous déteste pas. »

- Quoi ? demanda Harry, d'une voix étrange.

- Je ne vous déteste pas, répéta Rogue. Je vous trouve juste insupportable et embêtant mais je ne vous déteste pas.

- Je ne sais pas comment le prendre, dit Harry, y réfléchissant un moment. C'est comme si je disais que je n'aime pas les bonbons, mais que je les mange quand même.

- Métaphore intéressante, ricana Rogue. Etrange, mais intéressante.

- Eh bien, je ne vous déteste pas non plus, dit Harry. Je pense juste que vous prenez trop les gens de haut. Pourquoi vous êtes si injuste avec moi, si vous ne me détestez pas ?

- Comment aurait réagit le Seigneur des Ténèbres si Monsieur Malefoy lui avait dit que j'étais gentil avec Harry Potter ? Je ne pense pas qu'il l'aurait bien prit. Et puis, j'aurais ruiné ma réputation, plaisanta-t-il.

- Je n'ai pas dit que vous aviez à être mièvre avec moi, répondit Harry. Simplement que vous n'aviez pas à me traiter cinq mille fois moins bien que tous les autres.

- Vous savez que ce n'est pas seulement ça, Potter. Je ne peux pas oubli-

- Je ne sais que vous ne pouvez pas oublier ! l'interrompit Harry. Je ne vous demande pas d'oublier ce que mon père vous a fait. Je veux juste que vous compreniez que je ne suis pas lui, et que vous vous en souveniez.

- Je m'en souviens, Monsieur Potter, soupira Rogue. Ce n'est pas que lui...

- Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda précipitamment Harry. Pourquoi ne pouvez-vous pas être moins désagréable avec moi ? Si ce n'est pas à cause de Tom ou de mon père, alors quel est le problème ?

- J'ai besoin de me lever, dit soudainement Rogue, évitant de répondre à la question. Il se leva et étira ses jambes et son dos. Il lui semblait que tous ses muscles étaient engourdis.

« Est-ce que vous pouvez m'aider à me lever ? » demanda Harry. Ses jambes étaient fatiguées et il ne pensait pas avoir la force de se lever.

« Bien sûr. » Rogue tendit la main et trouva celle d'Harry. Il l'attrapa et la tira vers lui, mais il n'avait pas bien prévu le poids qu'il avait à tirer et il tomba vers l'avant, au dessus d'Harry.

Leur corps fermement pressés l'un contre l'autre, Rogue essaya de bouger, de se lever, de faire quelque chose mais... il ne pouvait simplement pas. La respiration d'Harry devint erratique, il la sentait clairement sur ses lèvres. Il pouvait sentir les battements de cœur de l'étudiant alors qu'il déposait ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Rogue ferma les yeux et se tendit avant que les lèvres d'Harry ne bougent. Celui-ci l'embrassait en retour ! Rogue était nerveux et fasciné. Il pouvait à peine croire que cela se passait réellement. Ils continuèrent de s'embrasser lentement et tendrement pendant quelques minutes leurs mains explorant le corps de l'autre.

Rogue ne voulait pas s'arrêter. Il ne voulait pas réaliser ce qu'il faisait et repousser Harry mais il le fit. Harry soupira tristement lorsque le contact s'arrêta.

« Je suis désolé, dit Rogue, étrangement triste. Je ne voulais pas-

- J'ai répondu à votre baiser, imbécile, répondit Harry. Ne faites pas comme si j'étais un petit garçon manipulable. Je sais parfaitement ce que je suis en train de faire. Ne m'insultez pas en pensant le contraire.

- Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi voudriez-vous m'embrasser, moi en particulier ? » Rogue était confus. Il avait eut depuis longtemps une attraction pour Potter, mais il n'avait jamais agit. Il continuait à être méchant avec le jeune homme, espérant le tenir à l'écart.

« Je ne sais pas, répondit honnêtement Harry. Je ne sais vraiment pas. Mais dès que nous nous sommes touchés, c'était incroyable. Je ne peux pas l'expliquer. Mais c'est ce que je ressens. Et je ne VEUX PAS vous embrasser. En fait, je ne veux pas _que _faire ça. »

Les questions de Rogue reçurent leur réponse avant même qu'il ait à les poser lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose de dur contre sa cuisse. Son corps réagit rapidement et il fut heureux qu'Harry soit d'accord pour poursuivre. Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, Harry se leva légèrement et passa sa langue le long de la mâchoire de Rogue, jusqu'à pouvoir atteindre le lobe de son oreille. Grognant, Rogue fondit sous la caresse et ses mains cherchèrent le bord du t-shirt d'Harry. Le soulevant légèrement, il fit glisser ses mains dessous, caressant sa peau chaude et faisant frissonner Harry de plaisir alors qu'il commençait à sucer le cou de son professeur.

Harry descendit lentement sa bouche le long du cou de Rogue jusqu'à son épaule et il commença à l'embrasser doucement. Dieu, le goût de cet homme était incroyable. Suçant la base de son cou, il grogna en pensant qu'il laissait sa marque sur son professeur de potions.

Rogue avait d'autres idées. En quelques secondes, Harry se retrouva sans son T-shirt et avec les mains bloquées au dessus de sa tête. Il n'eut pas le temps de se remettre de sa surprise car Rogue respira doucement dans son cou et sa langue chaude fit son chemin le long du cou d'Harry, puis sur son torse, et son ventre, et plus bas...

Les yeux d'Harry se révulsèrent lorsque l'homme joua avec son nombril entrant et sortant sa langue du petit trou. Gémissant impatiemment, il lutta contre la poigne qui lui tenait ses mains. Harry passa ses jambes autour de la taille de Rogue et l'attira vers lui. Comprenant le message, Rogue sourit presque avant de prendre passionnément et sauvagement la bouche d'Harry. C'était comme s'ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre pour survivre. Rogue joua avec la langue d'Harry et celui-ci frissonna, suçotant sa langue en retour. Il pensa qu'il allait jouir, là maintenant.

Relâchant les poignets d'Harry, les mains de Rogue s'attaquèrent à ses boutons, sans jamais briser le baiser alors qu'il se déshabillait lentement. Harry, comprenant ses difficultés, l'aida et leurs doigts s'emmêlèrent les uns aux autres, tandis que le baiser continuait.

Finalement, lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent simplement en pantalons, Harry passa ses mains sur la peau de l'homme plus âgé, ressentant chaque creux et chaque vallon. Son torse était musclé, sûrement grâce à ses raids de Mangemort, et fin, mais couvert de cicatrices. Son dos était marqué de longues balafres qu'Harry retraça lentement avec ses doigts, gravant chacune d'elles dans sa mémoire.

Rogue posa ses doigts sur le pantalon d'Harry, bataillant avec sa raison. Il fit une pause, se demandant s'il pouvait vraiment faire ça.

Il profita de la langue dans sa bouche, des légères caresses sur son dos, et de la peau sous ses paumes, et il sut que rien ne pourrait l'arrêter à partir de maintenant. Il se pressa un peu plus contre Harry et passa ses doigts sous son pantalon, faisant arrêter Harry dans ses caresses et gémir, la tête rejetée en arrière. Rogue profita de l'opportunité pour embrasser le cou fin tout en posant ses mains sur les hanches d'Harry et descendit le pantalon de l'étudiant le boxer suivit le même chemin. Harry frissonna lorsqu'il sentit le froid associé aux frottements sensuels du pantalon de Rogue sur sa peau. Sans s'y attendre, il sentit une chaude et douce chaleur l'envelopper et il laissa échapper un cri étranglé lorsque la langue de Rogue passa sur toute la longueur de son sexe. Harry plongea ses doigts dans les cheveux du professeur et gémit. « Encore, » chuchota-t-il.

Rogue fut plus qu'heureux de lui obéir. Il détendit sa gorge et descendit sa tête, prenant toute la longueur d'Harry dans sa bouche. Désespérément, Harry tenta de bouger ses hanches, mais Rogue les tenait fermement en place tout en continuant sa fellation.

Posant ses jambes sur les épaules de l'homme, Harry le rapprocha de lui et cria d'extase lorsque Rogue caressa doucement ses bourses fragiles. Il allait jouir. Puis, tout à coup, Rogue se retira faisant gémir Harry de frustration lorsque la douce chaleur s'en alla.

« Oh non, murmura doucement Rogue. Tu ne vas pas jouir maintenant.

- Tu es machiavélique, grogna Harry, pantelant.

- Vraiment ? » ronronna Rogue, passant sa langue le long de la joue d'Harry puis dans sa bouche.

Soudainement, Harry s'aperçut que ce n'était plus du tissus qui était posé sur ses jambes mais de la peau. De la peau chaude et douce.

« Comment-

- Je les ai enlevés avec un sort, » dit Rogue, diaboliquement.

Harry ricana. « Enfin. » Il passa ses jambes autour de la taille de Rogue et rapprocha leur deux corps.

« Affamé, n'est-ce pas ? se moqua Rogue.

- Si tu ne me baises pas maintenant, je te jure que je vais te jeter une malédiction, vieux sadique, dit dangereusement Harry.

- Quel chantage ! fit Rogue, sarcastique. C'est comme ça que tu t'y prends pour aguicher quelqu'un ?

- Tais-toi. »

Le regard de Rogue se fit espiègle. « Si tu le veux tellement, qui suis-je pour te le refuser ? »

Harry n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Sans aucune préparation, Rogue le pénétra. Harry se tendit, se préparant à la douleur, mais elle ne vint jamais. A la place, il sentit seulement une hampe de chair le remplir, envoyant des frissons de plaisir le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il posa ses mains sur les épaules de Rogue dans un geste presque amoureux. Presque.

« Je suppose que tu as jeté un sort pour ça aussi ? demanda Harry, incapable de respirer normalement.

- Bien sûr, répondit Rogue, gentiment cette fois. Tu es prêt ? »

Harry ne bougea plus. Il n'avait jamais entendu Rogue parler gentiment auparavant. Sa voix était presque douce. Presque. Hochant la tête, plantant ses doigt dans la peau de Rogue lorsque l'homme commença à bouger lentement.

Les gémissements d'Harry et de Rogue débutèrent au même moment, lorsqu'ils adoptèrent un rythme soutenu, la passion les emportant dans les limbes du plaisir.

« Severus... » chuchota Harry.

Le cœur de Severus s'arrêta presque. Il sentit un sentiment tellement merveilleux qu'il en était douloureux dans sa poitrine en entendant Harry dire son prénom. C'était comme si son âme était en feu. « Harry ? » Il se sentit encore mieux en prononçant le prénom du jeune homme, en le sentant sortir de ses lèvres, comme du miel, provenant directement de son cœur.

Harry aima, au moins autant, entendre son prénom, prononcé avec cette voix de velours. « Touche moi, » demanda t-il.

Ne voulant pas le décevoir, Severus attrapa le sexe d'Harry et adopta le même mouvement que ses pénétrations.

Les cris d'Harry résonnèrent dans le noir et se confondirent avec les gémissements sourds de Severus, les deux sentant leur orgasme arriver. Mordant doucement l'épaule d'Harry, Severus se tendit et donna un autre coup de rein dans la chaleur d'Harry avant de jouir quelques secondes avant le jeune homme. Celui-ci fit de même, criant le nom de Severus.

Severus s'effondra en un tas tremblant sur Harry, ne voulant pas encore se retirer. A sa surprise, il sentit des bras légèrement musclés s'enrouler autour de lui et le serrer gentiment. Sans réfléchir, il fit de même, serrant Harry contre lui, et se maudissant mentalement d'être si tendre. Soulevant la tête, il déposa un baiser sincère et affectueux sur les lèvres d'Harry, l'embrassant doucement et délicatement. Il leva une main et la passa sur les contours du visage d'Harry en une caresse légère qu'ils apprécièrent tous les deux, les faisant frissonner sous toutes les émotions qu'elle déclencha.

Fermant ses yeux, Severus embrassa Harry une dernière fois avant de se retirer et de se rasseoir contre le mur.

Harry s'assit également. « Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? demanda-t-il, en tremblant.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui.

- Honnêtement ?

- Oui !

- Tu veux vraiment le savoir ?

- Bon sang, réponds-moi !

- On s'habille. »

Harry ricana doucement dans le noir. « Imbécile.

- Toujours, » répondit Severus. Avec un mouvement de la main, ils se retrouvèrent habillés et propres.

« J'aimerais que tout soit aussi facile, dit Harry en ajustant son t-shirt avant de s'asseoir à côté de Severus.

- C'est impossible, répondit Severus.

- Je sais, mais ça serait bien, » Harry fit une pause, « Se... Severus ? »

Celui-ci ferma les yeux un instant, savourant le son de son prénom prononcé par Harry. « Oui, Harry ? »

Le jeune homme sourit nerveusement. « E-Et maintenant ? demanda-t-il avec hésitation. Je veux dire, on ne peut pas faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, non ?

- En réalité, nous le pouvons, dit Severus. Mais... Je ne le veux pas. »

Le cœur d'Harry fit un saut périlleux dans sa poitrine. « Vraiment ? Tu voudrais recommencer ?

- Si tu es d'accord. » Severus ne voulait pas avoir l'air excité, mais il n'y pu rien. Maintenant qu'il avait goûté à ce bonheur, il ne voulait pas le laisser partir.

« Je... J'aimerais recommencer aussi, dit Harry. Mais tu es sûr que t- »

Severus le fit taire par un baiser passionné. « Bien. Maintenant il nous faut trouver un moyen de sorti-

- Bonsoir mes garçons ! »

Severus et Harry tressaillirent lorsqu'une forte lumière s'alluma dans le placard. Clignant vivement des yeux, il virent Albus Dumbledore dans l'encadrement de la porte, souriant comme un idiot et les yeux plus pétillants que jamais.

« A-Albus !

- Professeur ! »

Dumbledore sourit. « Eh bien, j'ai pensé qu'il fallait que je vienne vérifier ici. Le jeune Harry était en retard pour le retour de sa retenue, et vous, mon cher Severus, vous n'êtes pas venu prendre le thé. Alors, naturellement, je suis venu vérifier ce qui vous prenait autant de temps. Je pense que vous allez bien, non ? »

_Bon sang ! _Severus se frappa mentalement. Le thé ! Il l'avait complètement oublié. « Oui, nous allons bien Albus, merci. » Maintenant, quelqu'un était au courant. Ce directeur curieux savait ce qui s'était passé entre lui et Harry. Il était entré pendant qu'ils s'embrassaient ! Qui savait depuis combien de temps il était là !

Harry pensait exactement la même chose. Ils se levèrent tous les deux, se préparant à une réprimande, ou à un avertissement faussement gentil de la part du vieux fou.

Cependant, Dumbledore ne dit rien, et il se décala pour que les deux puissent sortir, le pétillement de ses yeux s'accentua lorsqu'il vit qu'ils étaient nerveux.

« Professeur... commença Harry. Je...

- Tu étais coincé dans un placard, je sais, l'interrompit Dumbledore. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça. La situation est résolue maintenant. En plus, je ne sais absolument pas de quoi vous avez parlé tous les deux pendant ces dernières heures. Tu n'as pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit, mon garçon. Aucune faute n'a été commise cette nuit. Absolument aucune, Severus, » dit-il, se tournant vers le Professeur de Potions. Il commença à monter les escaliers. « Bien, je vais y aller. J'ai envie de quelques bonbons au citron, mais je les ai laissé dans mon bureau. Hélas, j'en ai vraiment envie. Bonne nuit ! » Il fit un signe aux deux hommes médusés avant de sortir de la pièce, dans un mouvement gracieux de ses robes écarlates.

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un moment, fixant les escaliers où se trouvait Dumbledore quelques instants plus tôt. Puis, ils se regardèrent. Harry éclata de rire et Severus sourit en secouant la tête.

Passant ses bras sur les épaules de Severus, Harry l'embrassa. « Je suppose que c'est sa manière à lui de nous donner sa permission.

- Je pense aussi, acquiesça Severus. Mais il est l'heure pour toi de rejoindre ton dortoir, Harry.

- Je ne pense pas! » répliqua Harry, le défiant.

Severus haussa un sourcil inquisiteur et regarda curieusement Harry. « Pardon ?

- Eh bien, sourit Harry. Nous avons encore une potion à faire. »

L'expression de Severus s'adoucit. Pour la première fois dans sa vie, il regarda quelqu'un amoureusement. Pas qu'un peu, pas presque. C'_était _avec amour.

Et c'était le premier regard du genre mais ce fut loin d'être le dernier. Quelque chose avait changé ce soir-là. Simplement à cause d'une retenue, de cristaux pilés, d'un placard minuscule et d'Harry Potter ce foutu Survivant.

* * *

><p><strong>Review ? <strong>

**NOUVELLE TRADUCTION :** Dans une semaine et demie (on change pas de rythme !), je posterais la traduction du OS** But, For My Own Part, It Was Greek To Me**. Un autre SS/HP !

**FANART****: **Le lien dans mon profil !


End file.
